La découverte
by Setsu23
Summary: traduction de la fic de Butterfly1415: Les hôtes découvrent la relation entre Kyouya et Kaoru. KyouyaxKaoru


Salut tout le monde, Voici une petite histoire que j'ai piqué (avec son accord bien sur) à Butterfly12415 pour la traduire dans notre bien aimé langue maternelle (mais non voyons, je ne vois pas la moindre pointe d'ironie la dedans). Le KyouxKao n'est pas mon préférer, mais cette histoire était vraiment trop mignonne ^^

* * *

-Au revoir Kao-chan ! Au revoir Kyou-chan ! Cria Honey en sortant en courant. Mori sourit et suivit le plus petit.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison aussi, dit Haruhi en se levant du canapé. Elle rangea son livre dans son sac et sortit.

-Attend Haruhi ! Cria Hikaru et il la suivit en courant. Kaoru lui fit un petit signe de la main avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

-Haruhi ! Ton père va te sauver de ce jumeau diabolique ! S'exclama Tamaki en suivant les membres du club. On pouvait entendre Haruhi soupirer à l'autre bout du couloir.

Kyouya s'approcha et ferma la porte.

-Enfin seuls, dit-il en posant son carnet sur la table.

-Ouai, il était temps qu'ils partent, répondit Kaoru en se levant. Il raccourci rapidement la distance entre lui et le plus âgé.

-C'est vraiment dommage de ne pas pouvoir faire ça devant les autre, non ? murmura Kaoru, regardant Kyouya dans les yeux.

-Absolument, mais c'est mieux que rien, tu ne trouve pas ? Lui murmura Kyouya en retour. Il entoura de ses bras la taille du plus jeune le faisant sourire.

-Si, je préfère n'être avec toi qu'une heure par semaine et en secret que pas du tout.

Kyouya sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kaoru. C'était un baisé doux et tendre. Kaoru mis ses bras autour du coup de Kyouya, le rapprochant. Kaoru donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres de Kyouya, demandant pour entrer. Kyouya ouvrit volontiers la bouche. Ils explorèrent le goût de l'autre avidement. Kyouya laissa ses doigts s'emmêler dans les doux cheveux roux de Kaoru.

Leurs langues se bagarraient, la main de Kaoru caressa la joue de Kyouya avant d'entourer à nouveau son cou.

Soudain, la porte du club s'ouvrit violement. Kyouya et Kaoru s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bon, la main de Kaoru dans celles de Kyouya. La porte ouverte révéla un club d'hôtes très choqué et les fixant, les yeux écarquillés, sauf pour Mori qui leur souriait, Kaoru essayant de lui sourire aussi.

Hikaru retrouva son souffle le premier.

_Kyouya senpai ! Pourquoi agresses-tu mon frère ?! Hurla-t-il se déplaçant de manière à se retrouver devant le plus vieux. Kyouya remit ses lunettes en place et soupira.

-Je ne suis pas en train « d'agresser » Kaoru, Il m'a embrassé de son plein gré. (Comme n'importe qui le ferait….je sais, la porte……)

Hikaru regarda Kaoru, qui se rapprocha de Kyouya, raffermissant sa prise sur sa main.

-C'est vrai Hikaru, je voulais embrasser Kyouya. Kaoru sourit à Kyouya qui lui sourit en retour.

-Mais…Pourquoi ? Demanda le plus âgé des Hitachiin, encore un peu sans voix. (Faut tout lui expliquer….oui oui je sais, on me l'a déjà dit)

-Parce qu'il est sexy, séduisant et attentionné et sexy et gentil (o__O kyouya ?!) et élégant et il embrasse très bien. Et parce que je l'aime. Déclara Kaoru, l'air un peu rêveur, un sourire sur les lèvres. Kyouya mis un bras autour de la taille de Kaoru, le rapprochant encore de lui.

-Oh….Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça pour les baisers. Dit Hikaru avec une face dégoutée.

_Mais maman! Comment peux-tu embrasser ton fils?! Hurla Tamaki d'un air dramatique. Kyouya remit à nouveau ses lunettes en place (il n'a que ca à faire ? oui je sais on me l'a déjà dit).

-Tamaki, combien de fois devrais-je te dire ceci : Nous ne sommes pas leurs vrai parents. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensemble, tu sais ça. Doit-on vraiment avoir cette discussion à nouveau ? Demanda Kyouya. Les autres membres du club éclatèrent de rire et Tamaki rougit.

-Non, non, bien sur que non. Mais ehmm…vous êtes en couple ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il, encore embarrasser. Kyouya échangea un regard avec Kaoru qui haussa les épaules.

-Je crois oui. On n'a pas vraiment parlé de ça. Dit Kaoru, Kyouya hochant la tête.

-Félicitation ! hurla Honey en courant vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras.

-Ehmm…merci. dit Kyouya, ne se sentant pas vraiment à sa place alors que Kaoru souriait

-Tu aimes Kao-chan, Kyou-chan ? demanda Honey en regardant le plus grand.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires. Lui répondit Kyouya, détournant les yeux et se raclant la gorge.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment doué avec ces truc là, hein Kyouya, le taquina Kaoru, interrompu par Hikaru qui avait croisé les bras.

-Tu ne sortiras pas avec mon frère à moins que tu ne l'aime, il le mérite.

Kyouya évita les regards des autres.

-Alors, je suppose…oui, j'aime Kaoru, dit-il alors que Honey sautait partout.

-C'est trop mignon, Kyou-chan ! dit il, Kyouya lui souriant légèrement à ces mots. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'aucun de ses actes pourrait être considéré comme mignon.

Kaoru aimait quand Kyouya laissai tomber sa garde. Il était vraiment un homme génial. Kaoru s'éleva (quelle traduction pourrie…) et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. C'était doux et rapide. Honey recommença à divaguer à propos de combien c'était mignon.

-Uhm…vous ne pourriez pas attendre pour ça ? Demanda Haruhi en souriant aux deux amoureux. Kyouya et Kaoru se séparèrent et Kaoru lui sourit aussi.

-Donc…ehm, depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Tamaki.

-Environs cinq semaines, lui répondit Kyouya

-Si longtemps? Et vous ne nous avez rien dis ? Hurla Tamaki en allant dans son coin.

-On a juste pensé qu'aucun de vous ne serait capable de garder le secret, déclara Kyouya. Kaoru poursuivit.

-En plus, on l'avait déjà dit à Mori, Haruhi et Honey.

Hikaru rejoignit Tamaki dans son coin et Kaoru sourit à Kyouya et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Le reste du club alla remonter le moral à Tamaki et à Hikaru, laissant Kyouya et Kaoru seuls.

-Je pense que le secret n'est plus d'actualité, hein ? Soupira Kaoru

-En effet. Maintenant nous devons juste faire en sorte qu'ils le gardent pou eux. Je ne suis pas sur que Tamaki en soit capable, répondit Kyouya.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime, il s'éleva (tient, le retour de la traduction pourrie) et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je t'aime, Kyouya regardait Kaoru dans les yeux.

-C'était vraiment mignon quand tu étais tout embarrassé Kyouya, le taquina Kaoru, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Kaoru. Tu sais ce qui arriverait.

_Oh, je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais rien. Tu m'aimes, le taquina encore un peu plus Kaoru.

-Toi, jumeaux diabolique. Kyouya rit, les hôtes se tournant pour les regarder.

-Ils sont vraiment mignons, tu ne trouve pas Takashi, demanda Honey.

-Si, répondit l'ainé avec un sourire.

* * *

Une p'tite review s'il vous plait (grand sourire angélique), je sais que par moment ma traduction de certains mots est pas vraiment géniale, mais autant de francais en un coup, j'en perds mon latin moi…..

Evidement je ferais passé toutes les review potentielles à l'auteur ^^


End file.
